Rock n' Roll my heart
by kooks27
Summary: The band Electric Voyage has it all. But when disaster strikes, the guys find themselves welcoming Leaf, a talented guitarist, into their lives. She soon turns their world upside town in ways none of them could ever of imagined. slight poke/ikari/contest
1. Our Time Now

**Okay, so I know I was in the middle of a different story, which I have started on the next chapter for by the way, but then I had another idea so I decided to write it :) **

**And incase you were wondering I do not own pokemon.. damn.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Our Time Now

"You guys have been awesome! Goodnight!" I shouted as I ran off the stage. The end of another great concert!

"Yeah! We rocked!" Ash yelled as I joined the rest of the band backstage.

"No need to shout!" answered Tracey, covering his ears.

"Oh! _Sorry!_" Ash replied, lowering his voice to a whisper, "My ears are still ringing from the show."

I sighed before pulling two little rubber stumps out of my ears.

"They're called earplugs, stupid," I turned to Ash.

The other guys snickered.

Ash glared at them "Shut up!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did Ashy-boy get offended?" I replied sarcastically.

Ash made a low growl-like sound "You die now!"

With that, he leapt at me. Fortunately for me, Ash hadn't realized that his foot was tangled up in some wires so, when he jumped, he just fell flat on his face. But that wasn't the end of it. The wires he had tripped on were connected to a large speaker system behind him and, as the wires were yanked, the whole thing came crashing down. So he just lay there whilst the rest of us burst into a fit of laughter. You could always count on Ash for a great laugh!

After shoving the huge amp off him, Ash jumped up and opened his mouth to yell at us. But something stopped him before he let out a sound. Confused, I turned in the direction of his eye line. Ash was staring at Tracey, whose bright, amused expression had changed dramatically into one of distraught. When he noticed the whole band staring at him, he sighed and gave us a sad little smile.

"I'm really gonna miss this…" his eyes didn't shift from the floor.

After what seemed like forever, Tracey looked up at our confused faces.

"What do you mean?" asked Drew.

Tracey sighed once again.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you guys…"

It was at this moment that Brock, the band manager, came running up to our group, cutting Tracey off.

"Wow guys! You were incredible, once again! But what are you doing standing here? There's a bunch of fans outside waiting to meet you!"

"But we were –"

"Sorry Ash, no time to talk! Now get out there! All of you!" He shoved us all towards the door where our loving fans awaited.

Guess we'd have to wait till tomorrow to hear Tracey's big speech.

**The next day – at The Hangout**

The whole band, including our manager, was gathered together, waiting for Tracey to begin his announcement.

The Hangout was a huge building that had been built just for Electric Voyage, our band. It had a recording studio built in so we could record all our tracks right here. There was also a huge practice room filled with all kinds of instruments, most of which we didn't even need. We even had our very own indoor pool, plus a giant game room which we hung out in all day long. It was like our heaven.

I guess now would be a good time to introduce the members of the band. First of all there's Ash. He plays the drums and is not against throwing his sticks up in the air at the end of each song, even if he has no intention of actually catching them. Next we have Drew. He plays the keyboard and still manages to get any girl he sets his eyes on. Thirdly, there's our bass player Paul. He's quiet but can get pretty violent if a situation calls for it. Then there's Tracey, our lead guitarist. He's probably one of the nicest and most genuine guys around. Our manager, Brock, is 100% committed to our band, and would do anything for us. Finally, there's me, Gary. I'm the lead singer. If there's one thing people will tell you about Gary Oak, it's that he's awesome.

But enough about us. Back to Tracey, who was standing up in front of everyone as we sat in the lounge area.

"Would you just spit it out already!" snapped Paul after a long silence.

"Yeah, you can tell us, Tracey," added Ash.

Tracey let out a deep sigh before beginning.

"Okay, guys. This isn't easy, in fact it's one of the hardest things I've had to do in my life. You all know how my mum's not been feeling too good?"

We all nodded. He had told us often enough.

"Well, it's gotten a lot worse…" he trailed off.

The whole room was quiet. We all knew that Tracey's mum meant the world to him. After a few minutes, Drew spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Oh, wow man, I'm real sorry."

"Yeah, we all are," added Brock "and if you need a few days to go see her, then that's fine."

"Thanks guys," Tracey looked up "But that's not it."

I stared at him, really confused.

"Well, then what is it?" I asked after he didn't continue.

Once again, Tracey sighed. He did that a lot lately.

"My mum is really sick, so I need to go take care of her. There's no one else that can. But it can't just be for a few days. I have no idea how long it will take for her to get better. So, there's really only one thing I can do…" He trailed off again.

"What?" we all asked in unison.

"I have to leave the band," stated Tracey, his expression emotionless.

The entire room gasped.

After I regained my voice, I stood up so I was face to face with him.

"Are you serious? You can't just quit! We need you!"

Tracey's face remained unchanged and he spoke in a calm tone.

"Look, Gary, I know this is pretty big, but I can't help it. I need to look after my mum. She needs me."

This time Paul spoke up.

"You do realize we can't be a band without a lead guitarist."

"Yeah!" agreed Drew "I mean, Gary's great and everything, but he can't handle your solos _and _sing at the same time!"

"Wow, thanks Drew for believing in me" I replied sarcastically.

Now it was Ash's time to stand.

"Really guys, is that all you think about! I mean, I know the band is important, but this is something that Tracey has to do. And it probably wasn't easy for him to make this decision, so we should at least try to be supportive!"

Tracey turned to Ash and smiled "Thanks, man" he said gratefully.

Ash returned the smile and sat down.

"Look, I know this is going to be really hard, for everyone," Tracey turned back to us "But it's something I can't change, no matter how much I want to. You have no idea how much I'm gonna miss all of you."

We all sighed. There was no use arguing, he had made up his mind.

"Yeah, were gonna miss you too, man," replied Drew.

"The band won't be the same without your bright, happy face," added Brock.

"But we still need a lead guitarist," stated Paul. Of course that was all he was thinking about.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't need to worry about that. I've lined up a whole heap of auditions for a new guitarist. You guys would be amazed at how many people think they've got what it takes!" Tracey's usual smile had returned to his face.

"Well, I guess that's sorted then," Brock got up and placed one hand on Tracey's shoulder "I'm really gonna miss ya', buddy."

"Yeah, me too – argh!" he was cut off as Brock pulled him into a tight hug.

"Uhh, Brock?" I pointed towards Tracey who was now gasping for air.

"Oh, yeah uh," he placed Tracey back on the ground and released him "Sorry. Guess I got kinda caught up in the moment."

"Well, anyway, I guess our next show's gonna be my last…"

Ash enthusiastically pumped his fists in the air "then we better make it one hell of a concert!"

**The Greatest Concert of our Time!**

"Thank you all so much!" I shouted into the mic, "We've had the best night tonight! But this concert's gotta come to an end. Even though I know no one wants it to cause when it does we gotta say goodbye to our amazing guitarist Tracey. But let's send him off with a BANG!"

The crowd cheered like crazy, and we started our final song.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_There will be no rules tonight_

_If there were we'd break 'em_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_Let's get down to it!_

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles_

_I can feel you breathing_

_This is right where we belong_

_Turn up the music!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now!_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breakin' the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now!_

_This is more than just romance_

_It's an endless summer_

_I can feel the butterflies_

_Leading me through it!_

_Take my heart, I'll take your hand_

_As were falling under_

_This is an addiction, girl_

_Let's give in to it!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now!_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breakin' the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, now!_

_It's a dance!_

_Get up!_

_Come on brothers!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now!_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_B-b-breakin' the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now!_

_It's our time now_

_(It's our time now)_

_It's our time now_

_(It's our time now)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Finally it's our time now!_

"Thankyou everyone! You've been awesome!" I ran to Tracey and held the mic up to him.

"Thanks, guys! I'm gonna miss rocking out in front of all of you! Goodnight!"

With that, the curtain fell.

**Backstage a few minutes later…**

"Wow, I can't believe that was our last concert together…" Ash said once we had finally all gotten off the stage.

"Hey, come on guys! Don't be sad! Be happy! I mean, we just had the best concert ever!" said Tracey, trying to pump everyone up.

"Yeah, I guess your right" I answered.

"Wicked guitar solo, Tracey" added Drew.

"Thanks, man! Now let's go get wasted!" shouted Tracey.

We all nodded in agreement.

But just as I was following the other guys out the back door, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I hope you weren't gonna leave before saying goodbye, mister."

I cringed at the high-pitched squeakiness of the voice that I dreaded. I slowly spun around and found myself face-to-face with those big, brown, made up eyes, glittering with desire.

"Uh, sorry Melody, I gotta go. The band's waiting for me." I said hurriedly, trying to get out as quickly as I could.

You see, Melody had been somewhat smitten with me for quite some time. We had met in high school. She, the head cheerleader, and me, the lead singer of a band no one thought would get anywhere. For inexplicable reasons I had a tiny crush on Melody when I very first saw her. Nothing major, I just always found myself around her. I was never one to cower away from anything, so, just before graduation, I asked her out. She rejected me, of course, so I moved on. After the band got our first big gig and became a hit, Melody re-introduced herself into my life. All it took was a simple visit. I opened my door one day and there she was, ready to give me a huge speech on how stupid she was and if I could find it in my heart to forgive her. I knew it was a load of crap, but she still managed to stay near me, somehow managing to get a backstage pass for every single show. The rest of the band didn't have a problem with her parading around in her slutty skirts, but for me she was the one thing that could ruin the after-concert rush.

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm sure they'll understand you wanting to spend time with lil ol' me," Melody fluttered her eyelashes at me suggestively. She never quit, that I had to give her credit for.

"I'm sure they would, but we're celebrating Tracey's last concert, so I've gotta be there. Later." I rushed out the door before she could say another word.

**So? How was it? REVIEW!**


	2. Lonely For Her

**Enjoy the second chapter, who ever actually does read my stories**

**Whoever you are out there, well, your kinda awesome :)**

**I do not own pokemon!**

**Chapter 2 – Lonely For Her**

Tracey was gone. We had all been there to see him off at the ferry. At first, I'd thought I could handle him no longer being here, but as I noticed the lack of friendly smiles and happy faces, I begun to think that replacing him wasn't the best idea. But still, here I was, sitting at a long table with all the other members of the band, waiting patiently for each wannabe guitarist to audition. Some were better than others, but not a single one so far was even close to Tracey. For him, the guitar was his life, but none of these losers could understand that.

14 down, 3 to go.

I looked down at the next name on my list. Leaf Green, a girl. Not worth my time.

I didn't even bother to look up as her name was called. I heard the door open and close. I heard her make her way down the stage. I heard her say the name of the piece she was about to play. I heard all of this, but I didn't see it. It wasn't until this girl began to play did my head snap up.

And I saw her.

Leaf Green. Possibly the most beautiful girl I'd ever set my eye's upon. Her big blue eyes were covered slightly by her shiny brown hair that flowed just past her shoulders. She wore a small smile on her delicate face. She had on a plain white tank which fitted her perfectly and black skinny jeans, topped off with black and white converses. She also wore a few wristbands on her slender wrists. Seriously, this girl screamed rocker gorgeous.

But what had really caught my attention was the sound floating off the wooden instrument she had strapped around her shoulder. It was incredible, so much emotion coming from one guitar. I could see the passion in her eyes as she played and I could feel it in the air.

We had found our replacement.

I listened intently to the whole song and when she was finished I stood up and clapped my heart out. I wasn't sure what came over me, but I just felt that, after such an amazing performance, an applause was necessary.

Unsurprisingly, I found that I wasn't the only one standing. The rest of the band had joined in, and I even heard Ash whistle. Looked like we were all in agreement.

Leaf just stood there smiling, her face lit up. I could see that she was trying not to laugh at this sudden outburst. That was understandable, since it was pretty likely we all looked like complete idiots. Eventually, we all sat down again, trying to regain our cool. Brock loudly cleared his throat and folded his hands.

"Thank you very much, we'll get back to you shortly," he said in his most professional voice.

"Thanks guys" Leaf packed away her guitar and gave us a slight wave, before walking out the door.

**Back at the Hangout…**

"Well?" asked Brock as we all settled into our favorite spots.

"Is everyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Ash said in the corniest way possible.

We all groaned.

"What?"

"Could you _be_ any gayer?" asked Drew, the rest of us snickering.

"Uh, sorry, but I believe I'm the only one here with an _actual _girlfriend" retaliated Ash, a smug grin appearing on his face.

Paul got up and left the room without a word.

"Damnit Ash!" I shouted "Why'd you have to bring _that_ up!"

"I'm sorry! It just came out!"

"You realize we can't pick a guitarist without our bass player's opinion. We're a team here, right?" stated Brock, trying to bring us together.

"Look, we all know how he gets, we'll just have to decide now then run it by him later, ok?" I already knew who it would be, regardless of Paul's presence.

"Fine" Everyone agreed, and we returned to the topic at hand.

"So" Brock glanced around the room "The girl".

Typical Brock, always getting straight down to business. He was a no bullshit kind of guy.

"Well, incredible… obviously" I replied, folding my arms across my chess.

"But she's a girl…" added Drew, turning everybody's gaze in his direction.

"What does _that_ matter?" That probably sounded a bit more aggressive than I'd intended… Oh well, I was making a point.

"Uh, incase you haven't noticed, this is an all-guy band. We don't do girls. Well, actually we _do_…" Drew chuckled at his cleverness, "But we _don't _have them in here".

I watched as the idiot gestured around the room, feeling an incredible urge to punch him. But that's just how it was here. We fought, made up, and then fought again. It was an endless cycle.

"Look guys, here's the thing" Brock made sure he had everyone's attention before continuing "We're losing fans. I didn't wanna tell you, but it's the truth. We've gotta do something to get back on top, and mixed gender bands are really 'in' right now. Having this Leaf girl join could be exactly what we need".

I glanced at Drew, who still looked unconvinced. Fortunately, Brock saw this too.

"That's not all! We could also have a _huge_ concert, celebrating our new guitarist. And we could perform brand new songs!"

Now we were all looking at Drew, waiting for his reaction.

"Well…" He flipped his hair out of his eyes, "I guess that sounds okay".

"That's the spirit, man!" Ash slapped him on the back, expressing his excitement.

**The next day…**

Okay, I really had to relax. I was currently pacing around the game room, waiting for our guest to arrive. Brock had called her last night, announcing the good news. Apparently she had been over the moon. He had asked her to come by today for a proper introduction. She had agreed and was going to be here any minute now. I couldn't wait any longer! She had to be here soon, right?

I heard the elevator moving, approaching our floor. This was it.

We all gathered around the doors, waiting impatiently for them to slide open. The bell dinged and the elevator was silent. Then, slowly, the doors began to extend.

And there she stood, in the flesh. Leaf Green, her smile a nervous one as she glanced at all the faces staring her down. Maybe we were a bit _too_ intense…

"Leaf!" Brock pushed his way past the wall of rock stars "Welcome to Electric Voyage! My name's Brock".

"It's a pleasure to be here" She replied, her eyebrows raised.

Ash cut in front of Brock, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Ash! It's great to meet you, Leaf!"

She tilted her head whilst his hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Ash".

"The name's Drew" Drew shoved his hand in Ash's face, causing him to topple over backwards. There was a loud bang as his head hit the floor. I saw Leaf's expression.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to his clumsiness" I told her.

She looked at me "You're Gary, right?"

Ha. She knew my name. I didn't know why that was a big thing, but it was, and it made me happy.

"That's right, and this is Paul" I yanked on the guy's arm, pulling him away from his isolated state "He's the quiet type".

Paul gave me his signature death stare, before pushing me away.

Leaf giggled at this little display. She had a nice laugh, the kind that made you feel all warm inside.

We spent the next few hours laughing and getting to know each other. Leaf was the kind of person you could instantly like and I could tell I wasn't the only one.

"So, what about your songs?" She asked at one point.

"What about them?" replied Ash, confused.

Well, what's their story? I mean, do you guys write them yourselves? And are they based on true feelings or just random thoughts?" Leaf was literally on the edge of her seat, eager to listen.

"Well" I began, "We write our own songs, of course. And yeah, most of them are from real experiences".

She leaned back on the couch "That's good to hear. I just hate all those fake publicity songs that have absolutely no meaning".

Leaf was obviously really passionate about that, a trait which we all shared. We had definitely made the right choice choosing her.

"So, are you gonna show me?" She picked up the guitar resting against the wall and offered it to me.

I smirked "Anything for the lady".

Before I knew it we were set up in our music room, ready to perform.

I signaled for Ash to count us in, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

_Every time I'm thinking 'bout_

_The day coming 'round_

_Well I'll be strong_

_Well that's the day that passes into night_

_It's like I can't hold on_

_I can't hold on_

_I'm uneasy, and I'm weak in the knees_

_And I'm trying not to breathe_

_Not believing, not believing you're gone_

_And that I was the one to let you go_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her_

_So lonely for her_

_I'm staring at the clock, but the clock_

_Doesn't talk, it just stands still_

_A head full of fuzz, and a puzzle_

_That adds up the scandal _

_No I can't handle three nights_

_So I shudder to think_

_When the nights turn to weeks_

_Am I right? The comedian said_

_That a day without lights just…_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her_

_I'm so lonely for her_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely_

_I'm so lonely_

_My one and only_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her_

_(And when the rain comes)_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her_

_(It'll fall and that's okay)_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her_

_(And when the sun comes out)_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her_

_(It's gonna be a beautiful day)_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her_

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her_

_All I know is that_

_I'm so lonely for her… for her_

_Open my window, oh…_

_I'm ready to live with this_

_And you walk by my window, oh…_

_You give me something to miss_

_White legs to the touch_

_Why do you hurt me so much?_

Leaf stood up and applauded "Bravo!"

I could tell we were all flattered, me probably the most. But I knew what would come next, and I dreaded it.

"So, who wrote _that_ one?" Leaf asked as we packed away our instruments.

We all paused. No one wanted to answer as we knew what it would lead to.

It was Paul who broke the silence, "me".

Unfortunately, Leaf didn't seem to pick up on the hostile atmosphere, and so pushed the matter further.

"Who's it about, then?"

That did it. In the blink of an eye Paul was gone, leaving Leaf stunned and confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" She appeared worried, as if she had stepped over some unapproachable line.

"No, it's fine" answered Brock, trying to comfort her "He just gets like that, when _she's_ mentioned…"

"Who's mentioned?"

"Paul's fiancée… Dawn" I told her.

"Dawn?" This was obviously a lot more than we had hoped to unload on our new member, but we couldn't stop now. It was bound to have happened sooner or later.

"Yeah, she died last year." Leave it to Drew to put it bluntly.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry" Leaf looked on the verge on tears, only just managing to keep herself together.

I wanted to comfort her. We all knew it wasn't her fault. Plus it was a pretty intense thing to deal with.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. He doesn't like to talk about it, so he just shuts himself up. It took a miracle for us to get him to pour his heart into that song, but it didn't help. That's just who he is". That definitely sounded a lot better in my head, and it didn't appear to have helped the situation.

Leaf got up and made her way to the door, but Drew stopped her.

"It's best just to let him vent, he'll be over it soon enough."

Unwillingly, Leaf sat back down. But the day was already ruined.

"Anyone for pizza!" asked Ash, trying to lighten the mood.

Good old Ash.

**I know, I know - it's a tad depressing for the first meeting right? Well it's all party of the story!**

**But there will be some good times too!**

**New chapter up soon maybe!**

**I'll see you then :)**


End file.
